Just Another Ordinary Day
by RiseDragonflies
Summary: Just a "normal" day ... Nobody is reviewing. :(


Blahblahblah. All that nonsense about me not being the creative life force behind EVERY single character in this fookin' fic. You know all of that, and if you don't, then you shouldn't even be reading this anyway. It's FANFICTION.NET, PEOPLE. I'm not original, ::Laughs heartily.:: so what makes yew think that I'll write an original "story" on a site based solely for the notions of making things that are based on things they don't own? Okay. Yeah. SHUT up. That didn't make sense. I doubt it was supposed to. But, enough of me. I shut up now.  
  
-  
  
Gaz had been playing her wonderful Game Slave 2 for the past three hours. She sighed lightly, getting bored of passing round after round of Vampire Piggies, blasting the little pink creatures off the screen. One by one, they squealed an electronic pig noise and blew into little flaming bits of ham. The monotonous music was getting on her nerves. She slipped the "ON/OFF" switch, the music fading and stopping, the graphics dimming and eventually fading into nothing. Yes, she finally had silence. Gaz blinked slowly, and stood up from the couch in the living room. She grabbed her skull amulet from her neck, and twiddled it around. Four seconds from the Game Slave and inevitable boredom had already taken over. She sighed, stepping away from the giant Ice Sucky and a large bag of potato chips, ignoring the blaring sounds of the television on a commercial with high-pitched music and scary, incredibly thin models. Glaring at this this, Gaz groaned. Stupid infomercials.  
  
A thumping came from her right, at the stairs. It sounded loud, like a herd of elephants decided to migrate into her house. She rolled her eyes, seeing the spiked-haired figure of her brother, Dib. He was carrying a small disk, his figure only visible. The darkness of the room had not let Dib's face become illuminated, but Gaz was thankful for this. Dib began babbling at a high-pitched tone, his voice wry. His trenchcoat wrapped around his figure as he stepped briskly from his position in the shadows, and closer to Gaz. Now, Gaz would have moved away from Dib, but she as just too lazy to even think about those possibilities, so she let Dib ramble on.  
  
"And, and . . . and, when I finally get this disk into the entire lab, spreading it throughout the computers - which are all linked together, may I add - the entire skool will know about Zim!" Dib cackled like a moron, and talked on, his speech falling from his lips so fast it slurred. "Then he will finally be revealed! Yessss, I c'n finally get the resp'ct I've alw'ys want'd!" Dib jumped into the air, the little grey floppy disc held high. He was one euphoric little Paranormal Investigator-In-The-Making, no? "But, we've got to get to Skool first, eh, Gaz? `Better get ready!" He cackled again, the noise coming out even more moronic than last time. Did Dib simply attract idiocy? Why, he was --- WAIT. Did he just say SKOOL? Gaz looked at her wrist, hoping she had her watch on.  
  
Nope.  
  
She cursed lightly, and glared to Dib, her eyes opening from their squinty positions. "Wait, Dib . . . what time is it?!" Dib simply shrugged, and grinned maliciously at her. "The last time I checked a clock, we had about twenty minutes to go before we've got to leave so we can be on time. I dunno when that was. Maybe . . . ten minutes ago? Fifteen?" He quirked an eyebrow at his vexed sister, idly putting the disc into one of his coat's pockets, holding down the urge to ask her why she would ask such a stupid question. She was usually the one that was late. She groaned, and briskly walked from Dib and into the kitchen, her boots tapping lightly on the kitchen tile. Shit, he was right! She only had ten minutes to get ready for Skool! She heard Dib mumble something under his breath in the opposite room, and grabbed his backpack from a corner in the living room. Gaz looked down at herself. Her skull amulet, her boots, dress, and, of course, she knew she'd an attitude aura  
surrounding her. Her eyebrows raised, but her eyes did not open. She must have not have slept that night. Vampire Piggies and television can be lethal. Not to mention caffeine-enriched slurpees. She groaned, and headed into the living room near Dib. She was ready, she must have gotten ready unconsciously sometime in the early, early morning.  
  
"Alright!" Dib exclaimed. "We're all set? Good? Good! I've got that disc, right?" Dib patted his pockets, and smiled luridly to himself "Yep, we're all set! Whoo!" Dib seemed . . . a bit too overexcited today. He was on an enthusiasm overload and Skool hadn't even started? Gaz made a mental note that she needed to call an asylum when she got home. Yes, a good asylum. One with no padded walls and disgusting slop served fresh a single time daily. She smiled at the figure of Dib glaring down at gruel, his plastic fork not even daring to touch the bubbling, steamy `food'. It was her turn to cackle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Dib said absent-mindedly as he turned the doorknob and headed out of his house, looking over his shoulder to make sure Gaz had followed. His eyebrow was quirked in confusion while his boots tapped out into the polluted sunshine of the city.  
  
Gaz simply shrugged lightheartedly. "Oh, nothin'," she said quietly, looking at the grey clouds overhead. The sun was still in its rising stage and the entire world looked dim. She decided not to go back to her daydreaming, lest she accidentally forget where she was going and run into some sort of pole or obstacle. Dib had a tendency to do that. The idiot. Gaz did not want to turn into Dib any time soon. She looked back towards Dib, her lighthearted expression immediately falling into her normal irked (oh, the irony!) facial feature. Dib was quirking an eyebrow at her, as he slowed his pace and walked side-by-side to Skool with his sister. He began to ramble again. This was no time for Gaz to talk, Dib had to gloat in his moment of potential glory.  
  
Gaz and Dib arrived on time to Skool, Dib, miraculously not receiving anything but homicidal glances from his sister as he rambled on. Though, she admitted that it was incredibly hard to clench her jaw and leave her balled fist at her side. Dib was just one big pile of stupid, but of course, he didn't know this. Or maybe he did, he just didn't give a damn. He started to ramble once the Skool bell rang, signaling the children to get their smelly behinds into the skool's hallways, cramming their fattened selves into spaces that only a couple should be aloud into. It was of no use. The average human brain capacity was about the size of a dime. Gaz groaned loudly, and ripped and pushed at several people from her course. She was such a sour girl, Dib thought as he departed from her.  
  
After finding her way out from the hideous hallway, Gaz reached for her pocket to pull out her life - her Game Slave. Her pocket was empty. She had done the unthinkable. With Dib being so stupid, so arrogant on his plans to stop Zim, he made her lose track of time. She didn't have her Game Slave! She must have forgotten it, she must have. And it was ALL DIB'S FAULT. She huffed at this thought, and squeezed her eyes shut tighter than ever before, and tried to regulate her breathing. What would happen today without her Game Slave 2? Maybe the world might end. Then she wouldn't have to suffer as much as she currently was now.  
  
Gaz finally made her way to her classroom, seating herself in her ordinary chair, and longing desperately for her Game Slave 2. She stared at Mr. Elliot's glasses, the children's faces that occupied the room reflecting on them. Mr. Elliot spoke in a chipper tone, even more than usual. He was a perky man. Gaz hated him for that. There was absolutely nothing, absolutely nothing, that Skool provided to make you chipper or perky. The Elliot-Man started rambling away at how brilliant the day was so far, and Gaz decided that he would sound better if she ignored him.  
  
And she did just that.  
  
Elliot's noises were silenced. Gaz looked up at him. He was staring at her. She opened one eye from its perpetual squint. She didn't know what to say. Was he expecting something of her?  
  
"Whuh?" was the only thing she could manage to say.  
  
"Gaz, have you gotten your permission slip?" he repeated.  
  
Oh. Shit. Gaz had been so occupied with her Vampire Piggies that she forgot everything about the fact that she was going on a field trip today. No WONDER Elliot was a lot happier. Where was the class going, anyway? She frowned to herself, her realization only lasting a millisecond. Gaz looked up at the wide eyes of Mr. Elliot, and heaved her shoulders in a shrug.  
  
"No," she said darkly to him. She closed her eye again, reverting back to the usual Gaz-face. Mr. Elliot sighed, and raised his eyebrows in sympathy for her. Man, was his head square, or what? She glared at him, her arms hanging limp at her side. She stared back down at her desk, letting out a low growl of irritation.  
  
"Well, Gaz. Incase you haven't noticed, we are having a field trip today. I suppose," he sighed in an aggravated tone. Mr. //Elliot// was getting angry? Shit, she thought, the apocalypse is on its way. "You're going to have to stay behind. If you listened every so often, you wouldn't have to stay behind on this absolutely fun day." The class' gaze was now fixated on Gaz and Mr. Elliot, as he shot up his arm, pointing a claw-like hand to the door. "Make your way towards Ms. Bitters classroom for the day. You will be spending your time there, in the back of the class, seated at a table. Willy will sit next to you."  
  
Now who in Hell was Willy? Gaz shrugged, and glared at the classroom. She stood up and made her way towards the other classroom.  
  
Ms. Bitter's class was a complete, chaotic mess. Children were bounding out of their seats, screaming at the topic of their lungs, and occasionally tipping over desks and such. Gaz looked towards the angry form of Ms. Bitters, but she didn't seem to care. She didn't even seem to notice! Bitters was glaring at her desk, paying no mind to the children. For an odd reason, Gaz thought this was a good thing, but her thoughts were soon interrupted by the stupid form of . . . Dib. He ran up to her, and started to babble mindlessly. About how he was so glad to see her, and now they could team up and possibly destroy the alien menace across the room once and for all. Gaz rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
". . . and finally I can get the credit I disserve! Yes! I mean, all I have to do is possibly find a nice computer, and I can insert this floppy, and I can finally . . ." Dib panted. "Finally . . ." Dib looked tired, now. "Um. I dunno . . ." Is that all he could say? That he didn't know? Hmph, Dib was even more pathetic than usual, but Gaz didn't mind. She had other plans on her mind. She pushed Dib out of the way, and watched him go sprawling on the floor, uttering a grunt-like noise. She saw her brother leap up, and exit the classroom, making a high-pitched squealing noise. She figured he'd be heading towards a computer.  
  
"Hey, you're scary!" said a random child close to her.  
  
"Go awaaay," she snarled.  
  
And the boy did just that.  
  
A few minutes of glaring at the stupid children and watching that scary green child, sirens went off around the classroom. Ms. Bitters finally spoke up, and motioned her hand in a cold movement towards the door.  
  
"RECESS! GET YOUR STINKING MASSES OUT OF MY SIGHT!" she screamed.  
  
Gaz looked around the classroom as the children dropped whatever they were doing and headed towards the door. No orderly fashion was indented here, as Gaz was almost knocked over by an elbow or two. She simply pushed them back, three or four times harder. This stupid class, she'd wonder if she'd ever last the day without her precious, precious Game Slave 2. She growled, as she heard the green child scream at another random kid who decided to get pushy. Gaz cackled cruelly, and walked behind the masses of children into the polluted area they called the playground.  
  
The playground was louder than ever, thought Gaz, and Dib was nowhere to be found. She had no company. At least SOMETHING was going well today. Stupid people, always wanting to be around her. She thought of company as most repellant, especially today. She had no video games to keep her company. Stupid Dib can't shut up for about five minutes, so she just had to forget, didn't she? She made another mental note to buy a chain for the Game Slave. One end would go on the Slave, and the other to her wrist. She nodded at this thought. Yep. As Gaz was thinking of such things, she surveyed the playground from a lunch table, sitting on the top, her feet resting on the seat of the table. She noted that there were too many people having fun, and nobody was just standing idle. It's like they actually ENJOYED going to this filthy place. Why, even that stupid Zim-creature was playing kickball with some students. And, she thought, he was getting kicked around a lot.  
  
This made her smile.  
  
Gaz surveyed a little while longer, and sighed in relief that the bell had let the children know their `freedom time' was over. Gaz battled her way in and back to the classroom, to find Dib in there already. He wasn't looking too good. Her brother looked as if he had gotten into a fight with some hideous space monster. His hair lay on his head in disarray, his trenchcoat had been torn, and the left side of his glasses had been shattered. Still, he bounded up to her, and began to babble. He explained how he had finally gotten control of a computer, how he slipped the disc in, and shown the entire area what was in that disc. But to Gaz's amusement, Dib had accidentally placed the wrong file on the disc, and ended up showing loads and loads of pictures of squids. What was Dib thinking? Gaz stared at him with her hands on her hips, as her brother explained how there were guards guarding the room in which held the computer. The guards had done something to him, but Gaz decided  
not to listen.  
  
Dib explained further, but Gaz, again, chose not to listen. What was the point? She had no Game Slave! Her child had been taken from her! She stepped away from Dib, and watched him bound over to Zim. She saw the same child who called her `scary', and looked down at him. He was sitting in his desk, drawing a stick figure. She ripped him from his desk, and sat there. He didn't come to get his seat back, and simply slid away from her. Gaz stared at the surface of her desk, and eventually fell asleep.  
  
BRRRIIINNNNGGG!!  
  
INTERRUPTION. Gaz sat bolt upright, getting, again, pushed around. The day was over? Yes! The day was over! Haha! She had survived a seven-hour day WITHOUT her Game Slave! (Though, she DID play the Game Slave right before Skool, and she knew she'd be playing it until she fell asleep that night.) Hmph, that was still nothing to be accomplished, because she was sure she had lost her sanity. She stood up, and stepped away from her seat. Her brother was there, and Zim was running away from him. She heard him laugh maniacally, and she grabbed him by the ear. She whispered to him, venomous phrases falling from her lips.  
  
"Class is OVER , Dib. It is time to LEAVE." She uttered.  
  
Did Dib really want to take an opposition into consideration? God, no. He nodded slightly, and grabbed his backpack, and followed her. The hallways were just as treacherous, but Gaz made her way through them once more. She still had a hold on her brother's ear, and she made her way out of the skool, and out of the grounds off that horrible, germ-smeared concrete blemish. She glared around at her surroundings, and let go of Dib's ear, ignoring his curses and yelps. He panted, and walked side-by-side with her, acting like nothing out-of-the-ordinary had happened. Which, mind you, nothin' really did. Gaz was always well.. a bitch.  
  
FINALLY. The Skool-day had ended. Gaz reached her front steps, and maneuvered her hands to the doorknob. Turning it swiftly, she kicked open the door in an incredibly irked fashion; but that was Gaz's fashion every waking moment of the day. Dib filed in behind her, and waited until she walked all the way inside the house, so he wouldn't get hit again by her angry fist of doom. As she entered, she inhaled a large breath of air. Ahh, the lovely aroma of Gaz-House. She was home. She sprinted quickly across the living room, towards the mess of crap she left behind from before Skool. A crumpled bag of grease-wielding chips, and empty Mountain Dew slurpee, and.. HER GAME SLAVE!! She picked up that purple electronic from the couch, and flipped the screen open. Instantly, her problems of the mundane living faded away, and she played her beloved Game Slave. If she lived in a state where you could be married to inanimate objects, she'd be subject to the first marriage with Beloved  
Slave.  
  
Gaz dashed up to her room, and locked the door behind her. Dib seemed to vanish into his own room, probably gluing himself to another absurd contraption into which he would attempt - and fail - to capture the "alien menace" down the block. She shrugged, used to this behavior. She went over to her bed, and sat down, all the while unconsciously pulverizing piggie after piggie. She concentrated more on leveling for a while, until a little book caught her eye. It was a small notebook, black in color, with the words "DIE-ARY" written in silver text. She hit the pause button of her Game Slave without even thinking about it, set it down on her bed, and went over to the notebook.  
  
Flipping open the cover, she saw a page written in it. It was her handwriting, but she didn't ever remember writing in it. It was strange to begin with, but she decided to make use of it. And to waste time, mind you. She picked up a pen from her dresser, went over to her bed. She ignored the sound of her Game Slave's incessant electronic music, and flipped to an empty page. She didn't bother reading it, as she had things to deal her Die-ary. She put her pen down on the paper, and began writing..  
  
"Dear Die-ary,  
  
Just another ordinary day . . ."  
  
-  
  
YAAAAAY I SUCK! I'm in the deepest apologetic goo for not writing ANYTHING. I have been a bad monkey, and I saw this stupid little thang sitting in my "ASSorted Shit" file for over three months. So. Yay. It is done. Finally. I will try and write more to annoy you with my horrible time-passing.. thing. Yes. So. Um. Shut up. 


End file.
